Exhaust gas systems are used in order to reduce and manage various oxides of nitrogen, referred to collectively herein as NOx gases, that may be created in the combustion process. Exhaust gas systems generally employ a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device which uses a reductant capable of reacting with NOx gases. An injector is typically used to selectively inject a reductant into the selective catalytic reduction device. Direct injection of a reductant may leave deposits which block and reduce the amount of reductant available.